Together
by anny385
Summary: Tony becomes an immortal and meets a special woman.


Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Highlander" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Together

The first time he saw her was the first time that I died. She was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans and she was running towards me as I dropped to the ground. As of right then I didn't know that I was an immortal. My eyes closed as I stared into her expressive green eyes.

"Don't worry you won't die."

How she knew that he didn't know because right now he knew he was dying. She looked beautiful with blonde hair and he wondered if the guy she was with was her boyfriend, but didn't dare ask. He was dying and it wasn't his place to ask.

He wondered if his teammates would care if he were dead. He had gone on vacation and look at what had happened. He was sad that he would never see Gibbs and the rest of the teams faces again. His eyes closed on their own.

He awoke with a start and looked around. The woman who had rescued him was there on the chair reading a book then suddenly he felt a little buzz in his head when another person came into the room.

"He's awake."

The woman looked up and smiled. "Hi, my name is Kelsey and this is my Uncle Duncan. He's not my real Uncle, but he took me in when I was younger."

"How did you know that I wouldn't die?" He said as he lifted up his shirt where the bullet hold should have been, but was no longer there.

"Because you are like my Uncle and how I will be when I am when I die too."

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain. I am an immortal and now you are too. We are foundlings. Even if you are not fully immortal you still give out a small buzz that you will become immortal. Did you feel the buzz you got when you awoke when I came in?"

"Yes."

"That is what you will feel when other immortals come around. I will train you because you will need to learn how to fight. You need to fight because of the quickening." Duncan said as he looked at the newest immortal.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my place. It's above a Dojo."

"Oh." Tony took a look around "If you brought me here and nobody knows that I am dead does that mean that I can go back home?"

"Yes, but after I teach you how to fight with a sword. You will have to carry it everywhere."

"I can't do that. I am a federal agent at NCIS. NCIS means Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"You can't kill another immortal unless you take their head. You can't kill them by a bullet."

Tony was a quick learner in using his new sword and was ready to go back home. He couldn't wait to get back to his own home.

--

Two days later Tony got a phone call from Duncan. "Kelsey is now like us, Tony."

"Have you taught her?"

"Yes, she's a good fighter and will do good fighting by herself."

"Thank you for telling me that."

"You're welcome."

He hung up the phone and smiled and then frowned. He hoped that he would never have to take Kelsey's head because he liked her.

"Who was that, Tony?"

"None of your business, Ziva." He turned to the computer.

----

It would be two more days when he a visitor at NCIS. They were working on their reports when he felt the familiar buzz when another immortal came close by to another. He reached for the phone that would ring to tell him someone was coming up when it just rang. He told the guard to let her up and then watched the elevator.

Gibbs looked up at his senior field agent and wondered why he was smiling and looking towards the elevator. He too looked towards the elevator.

Tony watched as Kelsey stepped out of the elevators and look around the bullpen. When she found Tony she smiled and quickly made her way towards the agent.

"Tony, it's so good to see you."

"You too." Tony said as got up and hugged the blonde haired woman.

He turned to his boss. "Is it okay for me to take a lunch break?"

"Sure go ahead. You can finish your report when you get back. Don't be long, DiNozzo."

They both walked towards the elevator and when the doors closed. "So how do you feel now that you are an immortal?"

"It feels good." She said as she smiled at Tony.

They talked some more and had lunch at the café down the road. He talked to Kelsey as they waited for their food to get there. She was going to stay at his apartment for a few days. Tony grabbed a napkin and wrote his address down when they were finished their food. They talked some more and he looked at his watch.

"I better get back to work. I don't want to get fired." He smiled at Kelsey and then reached for his keys. He took the key off for his apartment and gave it to her and then wrote his apartment street and number down. "You can stay at my place. I have an extra room."

"Thank you, Tony."

"You're Welcome." He smiled again and then got up to go back to finishing his report.

-----

It would be a couple of months later when Tony and Kelsey got married. Duncan had told them of the two immortals who got married and were still married 500 years later. Of course he also told them what had happened when he had told Methos to pretend to fight the woman's husband.

They loved each other and hoped that they would spend many happy years together.

The End


End file.
